Erza X2!
by AnimeMusicLover101
Summary: Erza wished to be more like her twin sister, Erza Knightwaker, It was still weird that they had the same first name, Erza thought her sister got everything she wanted, but, little did Erza know there was one thing, or better yet, one person, Knightwalker couldn't have.


Erza x2

(Erza Knightwalker will be known by "Knightwalker" here in this fanfic. But Erza Scarlet will still be Erza.)

Erza Scarlet wanted to be everything her twin sister Erza Knightwalker was. Knightwalker was smart, pretty, funny and strong. Scarlet were all those things too but she felt like she lived in her sisters shadow. Little did Erza (Scarlet) know that she had something Kightwalker could never have. And it is... the love and affection of the school's football superstar... Gray Fullbuster.

"Erza! Lets go! We're running late." yells the enraged Knightwalker as she waits in the car for her younger sister.

"Excuse me but, I had very impotant things I had to do." says Erza.

"Pshaw, like what?" asks her sister with a sarcastic look on her face.

"Like, feeding YOUR dog. Oh right! You forgot you had one, didn't you sis?"

"Argh. Whatever... Get in the car!"

"Fine! Geez..."

When they got to school (they weren't late after all) Erza got greated by her best friends: Lucy, Cana, and Mirajane. While Knightwalker just stormed of to class.

"Erza, why is your sister so grumpy today?" asks Lucy.

"She's grumpy every morning." reply's Erza.

"No I mean more then usual."

"Oh, she's just like that 'cause she was wrong. She thought we'd be late but, look we're not!"

"Oh okay, Guys guess what?" says Lucy with delight.

"What is it Lucy?" asks Mirajane.

"Natsu asked me out!"

"The football Natsu?" asks Erza

"Duh! As if theres anyother." replys Lucy.

"At least you got what you wanted I mean, you've been drooling over him for like forever." says Cana

"Yeah but Just then Lucy was interupted by Natsu who was accompanied by Gray.

"Hey Lucy! Can I talk to you in private?"

"S-sure." the two then leave, leaving Gray and the others standing there.

"Well, Cana and I have to go. Later Erza!" says Mirajane before she leaves. Now its just Gray and Erza standing there.

"Hey Erza."

"What? I'm surprised you didn't mistaken me for my witchy sister."

"Who? Knightwalker? I know your differences."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"For starters... you have a better life, your not as uptight, and your hair."

"Our hair?" Erza says a little conffused. Her and her sister both had long red hair, what was the difference?"

"Yeah, your hair is straighter and you never tie it. Unlike her who always has it tied in a braid."

"Oh, how were you able to notice that? Even I never noticed it, until you pointed it out."

"I have my ways." Gray says with a smile. Erza then notices he was actually sort of cute. Okay, not sort of... REALLY cute. He was also able to tell there differences. This guy is sort of smart isn't he? Thinks Erza to herself. She then realizes they were looking at each other eye to eye, Erza could feel herself fall but...

"Whoa!" Erza says slightly tipping over.

"Whoa, carefull. You might hurt yourself." says Gray who caught her.

"Thanks." Erza says while blushing.

"Well, I have to go to my next class by now so, see you later?" asks Gray.

"Yeah, totally, I gotta get to my class too so... see yah." says Erza.

"Sure, later Scarlet!"

"Uh, bye." Erza then walks the other way, but she couldn't hide the blush on her face.

Later at lunch.

"Erza, I neeeed your help." says the worried Lucy.

"Yeah, sure, what is it Luc?" asks Erza.

"I need a campaign for The Homecomming dance, I'm running for Homecoming queen and I need your help, you will help me right?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Ciao bella."

"Uh... bye. Great I completely forgot about Homecomming, its in like 6 weeks and Lucy needs a campaign to keep her game going." says Erza under her breath.

"Bonjour Erza, vote for me for Homecomming queen, thanks. Love ya." Juvia then gives Erza a cookie from her basket.

"Gee... ummm... thanks Juvia."

"Your very welcome, byee!"

"Uh, bye."

"Lucy's got some serious competition if she's running for homecomming queen."

"Gray? What are you doing here?"

"Its lunch time, this is the cafeteria, geez, um, I don't know, I think I'm having lunch?" Gray then sits next to her.

"No, I mean why with me?"

"I told you awhile ago I'd 'See you later', doesn't that ring a bell?"

"Yeah, so are you on team Juvia?"

"What? Heck no."

"So your voting for Lucy?"

"I've got no choice, Natsu's been drooling all over her for what seems like... I don't know, forever."

"Haha, Lucy's been head-over-heels for him as well."

"ERZA! Please get me Glitter, Glue, Paint, Poster paper, scissors and all of the other campaign stuff, kay? You, Cana and Mirajane will meet at my house later after school to make 'Vote for Lucy' posters. Oh! And get flour, sugar and eggs while your at it. We're also gonna make cupcakes, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thank you. Au revoir!"

"Bye. Uuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrgh..." Erza then smacks her head on the table.

"You don't wanna do it, do you?" asks Gray.

"No."

"Then why don't you just tell her 'no'?"

"Lucy's my best friend and I know this means a lot to her so, I gotta help her. I mean she's been working her butt off the past few days and I just... gotta do what I gotta do, you know?"

"Yeah, tell you what, I'll help you out getting all her junk for you if you want."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Sure that'd be great. Thanks."

"Sure, no problem. Anyway I gotta go, see you later?"

"Kay, bye."

Gray then walks away, Erza notices she kind of likes it when their together. She then realizes that was probably their second conversation (so far.) She then notices how they're really comfortable being with each other and they act as if they're like boyfriend and girlfriend. Erza then stops thinking when she got to that point. **Hold on Erza, did you just think that?** Erza asks herself. She then stands up and goes look for her sister.

Normally Erza and her sister are really the best of friends in the afternoon. Its just that Knightwalker gets grumpy in the morning.

"Hey sis..."

"Hey Erza, whats up?"

"I think I have a crush."

"What? Really? On who?"

"You'll laugh at me."

"Try me."

"I think... I'm falling in love with Gray." says Erza while blushing, and tucking her hair in the back of her ear.

"Fullbuster? As in the, football super star?"

"Yeah."

"Okay... why?"

"He just... knows how to sweep me off my feet."

"How precious. Well... here he comes now."

"Wha-"

"Hey Erza, we should go. Oh, um, hey Knightwalker. Whats up?" says Gray

"Don't talk to me. Bye Erza I'll see you later."

"Uh, bye sis."

"Your sister is really cold. You know that?"

"Yeah, but I'm used to it."

"Well, your the lucky one."

"Haha, lets go."

Later at the craft shop...

"You know what Erza..."

"What is it Gray?"

"I think I really like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

But then...

"Erza, Erza, ERZA!" says Gray while shaking her shoulder.

"W-what?"

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah why?"

"You were daydreaming... I think."

"Oh..."

"What were you thinking of anyway?"

"N-nothing really."

"Kay, anyway we gotta get this junk to Lucy."

"Yeah, okay."

They then arrived at Lucy's house...

**knock knock**

"Hey Errrrrrrr..." Lucy couldn't continue when she saw who was accompanying Erza.

"Hey Luc, here's the stuff you need."

"Uh huh..."

"Um, are you okay Lucy?" asks Erza.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Hey Erza, can I talk to you in private?"

"Um, okay?"

Lucy then grabs Erza by the arm drags her inside then slams the door shut. Not forgetting to lock it though.

"OMG Erza!" screams Lucy.

"What?"

"I cannot believe you never told us you were dating Gray Fullbuster!" yells Lucy.

"What? I'm not! We're just friends..."

"OMG! Why is Gray Fullbuster outside your house Lucy?" asks Mirajane.

"He's waiting for Erza." replys Lucy.

"Erza you fox! How could NOT tell us you were dating Gray Fullbuster!" says Cana.

"I'm not, we're just friends..."

"So, do you like him?" asks Lucy.

"I'm not sure." replys Erza.

"Well, if you do go out... we should all match!" says Lucy happily.

"What?" asks Erza, Cana and Mirajane.

"I mean... I have Natsu, Erza has Gray, Mira can take that other cute guy Freed and Cana can go with-"

"STOP!" shouts Erza.

"What is it Erza?" asks Lucy.

"Gray is not my boyfriend and I think he never will be."

"You THINK. Your not sure." adds Cana.

"Yeah but... You know what? I gotta go. See yah."

"Your not staying?" asks Mira.

"Of course she's not, she'd rather be with Gray then with us." says Lucy.

"C'mon guys! You know thats not true." says Erza.

"Oh yeah? Then why do you have to go?" asks Lucy.

"Its just that..." Erza couldn't continue.

"It'd kill you to be away from him for too long wouldn't it Erza?" asks Lucy while getting mad.

"Forget it, later."

Erza then leaves slamming the door behind her. She then storms off running while crying. Gray was sitting by the curb when he saw her, so he decided to go after her. Erza ran until she was at the river banks. She was seated on a hill under a tree.

"Erza... you okay?" asks Gray.

"Huh? I'm fine." she then continues to cry. She then notices a pair of arms around her. She looked up and saw Gray hugging her trying to make her feel better.

"I'm right here if you need anyone." says Gray.

"Thanks."

They broke apart in a few seconds then they were looking at each other in the eye. Erza then noticed Gray was leaning closer, she then leaned in, then the space between them was enclosed. She kissed him back and it took a long time before they broke free.

"Gray, I..." He then said the words she's been wanting to hear the entire time.

"I love you Erza." she then leaned in for another kiss, then before you know it... they were making out by the river bank. In a few minutes they broke apart.

"I love you too Gray."

The next day...

Lucy, Cana and Mirajane felt bad for what they said to Erza. They then waited for her at where they usualy meet so they could appologise. They were then shocked with what they saw. Erza passed by but... her and Gray were holding hands.

"O" says Mira.

"M" says Cana.

"G!" adds Lucy. They're jaws dropped when they saw Erza lean her head on Gray's shoulder.

"Whoa, lucky her." says Cana.

"I know right?" adds Mirajane.

"Sh-sh-sh-she got, has, whatever! A... b-b-b-b-boyfriend? And its Gray? I remember her telling us yesterday NOTHING was going on between them." says Lucy angrily.

"She did say that..." says Mira.

"What if there was something between them? They just didn't see it." says Cana.

"Whatever." says Lucy furiously.

"Why are you so mad? We should be happy for her." says Mirajane.

"Yeah, I mean c'mon Lucy, Mira's got a point. Don't tell me your jealous." says Cana.

"Oh Lucy if you were jealous that would be so cliche." says Mira.

"I know right?" adds Cana.

"I'm not jealous. I'm mad because she has time to flirt with him but has no time to help me with MY campaign? What a witch!"

"Lucy your just over reacting." says Mira.

"Oh am I Mira? Am I?" says Lucy before she storms off.

"C'mon Mira, lets go look for Erza."

"Kay."

They found Erza getting stuff from her locker.

"Hey Erza." says Cana and Mira.

"Oh, um, hey. Whats up?"

"Nothing much. We're really sorry from yesterday." says Mirajane.

"Yeah Mira's right. We shouldn't have said that. Your our friend and it was wrong for us to treat you like dirt." says Cana.

"Its okay. I forgive you."

**Girl hug.**

"So... Lucy's still mad isn't she?"

"Yeah, pretty much." says Cana.

"We tried talking to her but... we're sorry." adds Mira.

"Its cool. I'll talk to her myself." adds Erza.

"So, Erza... did Gray propose yet?" asks Cana playfully.

"You found out, huh?" says Erza.

"Heck, more like we saw it! We saw you two holding hands." says Mira.

"Oh, now I feel like slightly embarassed."

"Don't worry, we think its sweet, right Cana?"

"Mira, your forgetting the probably enraged bluenette who's been crushing on him for like forever. She might kill Erza!"

"WHAT? WHO?" asks Erza.

"Juvia, she's been trying to get Gray to go out with her..." says Mira.

"... and when another girl talks to him, she flips out and shouts at the girl to go away. I've heard she's even killed some girl because of that." Says Cana finnishing the sentence.

"Oh. Crud." says Erza shocked.

"GRRRRAAAAAAAY!" screams a voice from behind.

"ITS JUVIA!" Yells Mira and Cana.

"Shoot." says Erza under her breath.

"Damn! This psychotic dinasaur has been stalking me for like the past 15 minutes!" says Gray while trying to hide behind the lockers.

"Gray?" asks Erza.

"Erza? Boy am I ever glad to see you! That wako has been following me and I have no idea what she wants! That is... that is a 'SHE' right?" asks Gray.

"GRAY! Her names Juvia, I take biology with her." says Erza.

"Well, do you know how to make her go away by any chance?" asks Gray.

"Nope, but I can help you." says Erza with a smile on her face.

"Erza your an angel. Thanks." says Gray. Quickly Erza leans on Gray's shoulder with one of Gray's arm over her shoulders. Erza then pretends to giggle softly while Gray kissed her cheek.

"Gray?" asks Juvia... then she saw something she wished she'd never see. It was Gray and Erza acting all sweet and stuff, she then storms over there and asks what was going on.

"Gray... what are you doing to her?" asks Juvia angrily.

"Oh... didn't you know? Gray's my boyfriend." says Erza.

"WHAT? GRAY I DEMAND YOU TO GET YOUR ARMS OFF OF HER!"

"Uh, Juvia right?" asks Gray.

"Y-yeah." reply's Juvia with a look on her face which was obvious she was thinking 'YOU DON'T KNOW MY NAME?'

"Um, didn't you just hear her? She's MY GIRLFRIEND."

"Uh! Since when?"

"Yesterday." Says Mira.

"But GRAY had a CRUSH on HER since like... FOREVER." adds Cana.

"Urgh, school rules specifficaly say no showing affection during class hours." scolds Juvia.

"DURING class hours, the bell will still ring in like an hour. So... theres no problem is there?" says Gray.

"AAAARGH! WHATEVER! I DON'T CARE!" screams Juvia.

" to the principal's office now! You know we're not soppose to shout in the hallway." says Proff. Poluchka.

"But ma'am I says Juvia trying to deffend herself.

"I've heard enough. Go." replys Proff. Poluchka.

Juvia storms off in rage she could punch a hole in someone's face any second she wanted.

"Cana! Mira! Have you seen Juvia?" asks her worried best friend Sherry.

"Well actually Just then Sherry cut Cana off.

"Never mind. Thanks anyway."

"Your welcome, I guess?" replys Cana.

"Gray! Did you see where Sherry went?" asks Ultear.

"I think she went that way. Why?" asks Gray.

"She's been running off and I need to talk to her and Juvia, for the school newspaper."

"Your interviewing them?" asks Gray a little creeped out.

"Well, the headline is "Who Will Be The Next Homecomming Queen." replys Ultear.

"Why don't you ask Lucy?" suggests Erza.

"Your right Erza! Thank you. I'm so glad my brother chose you as a girlfriend instead of that "Pretty Wannabe.(Juvia). Thanks agin, bye!" says the excited Ultear.

"Bye? Gray what did she mean by "her brother"? I'm your girlfriend not Lyon's."

"I know, Ultear's my younger sister didn't you know that?" asks Gray.

"No. I thought she was Lyon's sister?"

"She is."

"Wait... your Lyon's brother?" asks Erza.

"Yeah, but he's older."

"Obviously. Looks like you know more about me then I know about you. I feel a little embarassed." says Erza while trying to hide her blush.

"Nah, its cool. I have to go. See yah later?"

"Kay, bye." Gray kisses Erza's cheek before leaving. Erza felt sort of disturbed on how she didn't know anything about her boyfriend so she decided to go look for Ultear.

"Hey.. um... can I talk to you for a second?" Erza asks Ultear. Ultear was sitting in an empty classroom filled with the school's paper and all that junk.

"Hey Erza! Come in." says Ultear.

"Y-you home romm's here?" asks Erza a little conffused.

"No, this is one of those classrooms thats been turned into a stock room. I just do a little extra work here. What were you gonna talk to me about? If its another story for the paper, I'm all ears."

"No... actually... its about... your brother."

"Lyon? Or Gray?" asks Ultear.

"Gray."

"Oh what about him?" asks Ultear a little confused to why she was asking.

"Its just that... I know so little about him and its like he memorizes my childhood."

"Oh you feel like a bad GF huh?"

"Sort of, I guess you can say that."

"Well, you've come to the right person. Theres nothing that I don't know about my brother. Except what his life was like when I wasn't born yet." says Ultear sheepishly .

"Its okay." says Erza. They began talking then after a while Erza could not believe everything Ultear was telling her.

"Wow, that was a lot. His favorite colors blue?" asks Erza.

"Dark blue actually." reply's Ultear.

"Hey Ultear..." says Erza.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me? As in like being your brother's girlfriend?" asks Erza.

"Oh sure I do. Whats not to like about you? Your actually my rolemodel." reply's Ultear feeling more embarassed.

"No its okay. Well I have to go now, bye. Thanks a lot for helping me." says Erza.

"Sure no problem."

"Ultear we have to go. I heard about something from Lucy's side of the story and its about really dirty stuff about Juvia. She'll meet us in the girl's restroom on the third floor." says Lissana one of Ultear's best friends.

"Oh okay Lissana, bye Erza."

"Bye."

Erza then walks away she kept thinking about Gray. Not noticing she hit someone and accidentaly tripped and fell on top of that person.

"Ouch, Erza seriously... are you okay?" asks Gray who was underneath her.

"Gray? I'm fine. Sorry." appologises Erza.

"Its okay... did you come from that lonely classroom that Ultear hangs-out at all the time?" asks Gray.

"Yeah I just talked to her actually."

"You? You actually talked to my annoying younger sister? Well, she does idolize you."

"Yeah she told me. She's not that bad. She just know's sooo much about you and Lyon."

"I know. That's what annoys me. She has a habbit of sneaking into my room, looking for stuff, and when she finds out I have like some sort of secret, she uses it against me."

"Really? Like how?" asks Erza a little surprised.

"She's a damn good blackmailer." reply's Gray.

"Haha! That sweet angel? I can't believe she actually blackmails you." reply's Erza really surprised.

"Angel? She I no 'angel'!" replys Gray.

"Okay, okay... do you love me?" asks Erza being serious this time.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" asks Gray.

"I just... never mind. I know you do. So forget I asked." Erza then hold Gray's hand and smiles at him.

Erza then knew the one thing she had that her sister could never have. Sure Knightwalker was smart and pretty but she wasn't anything like Erza. Erza had one thing... and that one thing... or should I say person... Erza then knew she found the love of her life A.K.A... Gray Fullbuster.

GrayXErza! 3 3 3


End file.
